


Blanket©

by 1tamashi1 (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/1tamashi1
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Blanket©

https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/8naA9e1m7OtvBLAzdZYQXDaMQkT84eVZxtYRrTt4HmJ3gUeQ7saJzYNYN6YF-ptDekDs4bdfV9vJxxvCtRgwX5A3iNR6KLVF-QMHkDBpmxIEGVPvmjOwf7gqilKN_Cy959MhB781

Copy, paste, and search this up! 

When I look at this blanket, I can sense warmth, love, a barrier, and a covering. A barrier of protection from the darkness. It also reminds me of the blanket of sadness. You’re unable to feel or sense any emotion whatsoever. The feeling of happiness and glee brings no remembrance. And for a moment there’s beauty. Sure, it rings a bell and for a split second you feel the element of surprise. Lollipop. Not lemon or bittersweet apple. Granny's apple. Or lemon. The unsavory taste and smell. The feeling of stubbornness, resentment, and anger. It’s the warm feeling of surprise. The jolt of happiness that derives from a smile. A tangy sensation- persimmon. A confusable. But you can’t even feel that. It’s very blatant. You’re able to tell what it is. And sometimes you’re not. You never feel the blanket. Instead you’re thrown upon a rock. Deep down below where the “lions” roam and feast upon your fears. The howls and screams of anger. And the weeping of pain. Woe- tears. No pillow. Your eyes are dug open with the rock you try to find comfort in. You bang it open with your head- trying to find the jewels inside. The geodes. Sure, they’d be hard but soft- sharp but blunt. Soft rock. It’s fantasy. You’re blinded by fake light. Fake love. Fake hope. Your eyes are dug open by the rock. The fresh scent of blood. Your eyes are out of its pours. Your hands are weak. Your feet can barely move. You try to scrape and claw your way out but the “lions” naw at your feet. Bit by bit. Tearing every you apart gradually lion by limb with haste. The wishes that you had- registering new songs, seeing the light again- the sun rise once more, and just one more lick of the lollipop- gone. Your eyes are hollow and full of the darkness. Consumed within the blue flames. And a blanket of crows. To the tip of the rim. You're full. A bucket containing so much murky water that it rips through the bucket- like acid. Till all that’s left is- your soul. Floating away like a small balloon with a giant heart set free once again. A bird within a cage till the h key. No longer Achilles Heel. You’re strong. Free and blowing along with the wind. Uncontrollably till you're engulfed within the flames of the fox. Ran right within its den. The foxes’ den. The static between you too. Edgy the opposite of the yellow blanket. It’s red- warning! The sign of WAR. It was a very strange looking fox. It had black tears dripping down the end of its face. Its eyes looked sorrowful like it was mourning over a loved one. It had black fur with alarming red tints within it. It looks so sad and beautiful that you’d love to pet it. The urge. Like magnetism. You pet it but it looks at you with a mischievous smile- you fell for it! Well, well, well, look what we have here. Fressssh meat. Within the blink of an eye it changes shape and turns into a man. A beast! With black horns. It rips your skin off and devours it. Chomping and licking it- as if it were a delicacy of some sort. Anata wa kawarini gaiken ni ochi, hokanohito o shinrai shimashita. Don’t fall for how soft the fur is. “Bodhisattva on the outside, yasha on the inside”. You fell for its cover, the lies, and deceit and now you’ve paid the price with your seal of protection- your yellow blanket.


End file.
